A tu lado
by Akira Asahina
Summary: sin importar as épocas del año, la lluvia, el viento, las sequías, los amaneceres, el crepúsculo...pasaría cada momento de su vida a su lado.


Hola minna san! He vuelto con una historia de esta kawai pareja, los review y favoritos que me llegaron de la historia _una flor_ [muchas gracias por ello] me inspiraron para escribir otra vez sobre esta pareja. Al inicio no pensé que gustara porque principalmente no encontré nada de ellos. Bien, disfruten de la historia.

 _ **A TU LADO.**_

•

•

•

Las voces salían de televisor sin cesar en aquella apacible noche, el silencio era abrumador, ella sentada en el sofá fingiendo ver un programa sobre fertilizantes y el, sentado en la mesa buscando información en diversos libros sin darse descanso, el pelinegro sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos dando a conocer su desesperación. La peli naranja que lo miraba de reojo sintió sus ojos purpuras escocer por el inminente llanto, más, limpiándose las rebeldes gotas que pugnaban por salir inhalo profundamente tomando valor y se colocó una máscara serena y sonriente.

-Hey, Nozaki-kun-lo llamo a la vez que hacia un movimiento de mano, seguía llamandolo así a pesar de los años-Ven.

El hombre salió del trance en el que se encontraba para acomodarse el suéter que llevaba e ir a donde su esposa le indicaba, una vez en el lugar se sentó al lado de ella, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura?-pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

Las pálidas manos femeninas tomaron entre ellas las contrarias y sonrió dulcemente en un intento de parecer normal, pero sus facciones denotaban dolor.

-Si ya no me amas solo debías decírmelo.

Ante aquellas palabras Umeko se quedó helado.

-¿Que...?-logro balbucear por la impresión de las palabras de la mujer frente a el.

-Lo sé, se porque estudias cada día sin descanso hasta tarde, se porque desapareces sin aviso, se porque tu cara de dolor, se porque a pesar de estar a mi lado pareces tan lejos...-Sakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz saliera normal.

El pelinegro bajo la vista notablemente sorprendido, sus manos apretaron las de su esposa y se dio cuenta de que el anillo de matrimonio que le había dado ya no estaba, en su lugar solo se mostraba una leve sombra de lo que antes estuvo ahí. Comprendió, que ella hablaba en serio, y sobre todo había tomado una decisión.

-¿cómo es que...?-fue lo único que sus labios lograron pronunciar.

-Comencé a sospechar desde hace un año, y hace poco junte el valor para seguirte a tu trabajo, de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba ahí-su voz se quebró por un segundo-No tienes que mentir más, sé que no me querías lastimar, pero entiende que el dolor es inevitable, para ti y para mí-seguía sin soltar las manos del que por 5 largos años fue su marido-Está bien, ve con ella, te necesita en estos momentos. Como su doctor y amor debes curarla, no debes dejarla morir.

Nozaki sintió su corazón palpitar rápido y detenerse al mismo tiempo, culpa y alegría lo invadían sin saber a cuál de los dos hacerle caso. Sin dudarlo más soltó las manos de Sakura, tomo su saco y su maletín yendo rumbo a la puerta la cual abrió de un solo movimiento, pero antes de salir regreso sus pasos y abrazo a la mejor mujer del mundo.

-Perdóname, aun así eres alguien preciada para mí-la sonrisa que la pelinaranja había mantenido todo ese tiempo vacilo unos instantes-Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Alejándose de ella salió. En ese momento Chiyo no se movió, no lloro, no hizo nada más que quedarse quieta mirando como algo en lo que creyó por tantos años se alejaba hacia su verdadero destino, sin que pudiese hacer nada, y aunque pudiera no lo haría, la felicidad de Nozaki era más importante que su egoísmo.

-¿Segura que está bien de este modo?

La voz detrás de ella la sobresalto y quien se había mantenido entre las sombras hasta ese momento salió dejando ver su cabellera rojiza como la granada madura. Su faz era la de un hombre preocupado por aquella a quien amas.

-Sí, después de todo es como intentar mantener presa a una mariposa entre las manos, cuando realmente ya escapó desde hace mucho sin que te dieses cuenta.

-Sakura...-sin previo aviso los masculinos brazos la rodearon-Siempre me tendrás a mí.

La sensación de Mikoshiba era de calidez, paz y amor algo que la impulsó a quebrarse después de haber aguantado con todo su ser, dejo salir sus penas y su llanto, su dolor, todo. Claro que le dolía, se sentía traicionada, pero no lo culpaba. Mikoshiba acariciaba las largas y suaves hebras de cabello naranjas entre sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano sobaba con cuidado y cariño la temblorosa espalda, no le gustaba verla de ese modo, ella que ante todo era una persona alegre y optimista.

Nunca le había gustado verla sufrir, amaba que sonriera y riera, amaba que inflara sus mejillas cuando se enfadaba, amaba su manera de sonrojarse, amaba sus manos llenas de carboncillo al dibujar o su cara manchada de pintura cuando algo nuevo llegaba a su mente...simplemente amaba todo de ella. Siempre lo hizo, desde que en la escuela Nozaki los presentara, al inicio creyó que era algo pasajero, que pronto se iría, pero, con el pasar de los días se sorprendió de que su corazón no dejara de latir cada vez que la veía, o que sus sonrojos y nervios aumentaran al tenerla cerca, entonces fue que comprendió estaba enamorado, por ello le dolió mucho saber que Nozaki y Chiyo eran novio, o cuando se casaron, en ambos acontecimientos sintió como su alma misma se fragmentaba pero nunca soltó palabra sobre ello, solo porque la amaba.

Mas, en esos momentos Mikoshiba pensaba que rompería mil veces su alma de ser necesario para verla feliz; Sakura aferraba fuertemente a su amigo, aquel que estuvo en todo momento ayudándola en sus problemas y preocupaciones, el que una vez limpio sus lágrimas de emoción por su boda ahora las limpiaba por su separación, se le hacía irónico. Pero. Sin negárselo, en todo ese tiempo aquel hombre de ojos rubí de alguna manera había logrado colarse a su corazón viajando como sangre por las venas, ¿Lo amaba? No lo sabía con exactitud, solo comprendía algo, algo muy importante y eso era.

-¿Te quedaras a mi lado?

Solo eso quería. Que esas manos la sostuvieran cada vez que se rompiera, y también quería sostenerlo, quería estar con él, quería volver a esa tarde en la que ambos veían la cálida lluvia caer, riendo, su mano sobre la suya, su aliento contra su cuello, ambos dormidos olvidando todo, la infidelidad de Nozaki, el dolor de la muerte de los padres de Mikoshiba, todo. Solo ahí, como dos personas que se aman pero no lo entienden.

Mikoshiba entendía que tal vez ella lo amara, era muy probable, pero también entendía que el corazón de la pelinaranja estaba dolorido, que la falta de su marido le dolía mucho y que tardaría en sanar esa herida para que pudiera entregarse de nuevo al amor, pero nada de eso le importaba, esperaría pacientemente sin importar las épocas de año, la lluvia, el viento, las sequías, los amaneceres, el crepúsculo...pasaría cada momento de su vida con ella si se lo permita y, con esas palabras, le daba a entender que así era. Sin dudar, sin temer, el de cabellos, ojos, y corazón más valioso que un rubí respondió.

-Me quedo a tu lado, siempre a tu lado.

•

•

•

Miau, eso fue todo. Como aclaración les digo que no odio a Nozaki, es solo que para que exista el Mikoshiba x Sakura él debe de ser, de alguna manera, el malo.

También noticia: Próxima historia MikoshibaxSakura, acción, romance, sobrenatural, tragedia. Espérenla.

Y no les estoy preguntando, la tienen que leer! Jaja, ok no.

Akira Asahina les desea las bendiciones de Yato-chan.


End file.
